


paint it black

by rufusrant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comic, Established Relationship, First War with Voldemort, M/M, comic adaptation of fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/pseuds/rufusrant
Summary: Comic forPaint It Blackbyshessocold.





	paint it black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shessocold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Paint It Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891944) by [shessocold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold). 



> Hey!!! Happy belated birthday!!! 
> 
> (read from top to bottom, left to right)

 


End file.
